High school sweetheart
by carson34
Summary: Steve's ex-girlfriend comes back into his life after his father's death. What happens if she had a secret? Will he forgive her? Will they get back together and be happy? * Updates on Wednesdays*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I'm back from my vacation from posting every day. I am thinking about doing a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday storyline. I am pretty sure that this will be my Wednesday storyline and Hope for the future will be my Friday storyline. I am pretty sure that we are going to have about ten chapters in this storyline. I decided that Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday will be my days to just write and that's it.

Character Summary:

Steve: fell in love with Allison whom they went to the same high school but life changed for him and he had to leave her behind. What happens if she had a secret? Will he forgive her? Will they get back together and be happy?

Allison: dated Steve in high school and has a secret that she is not sure how he will react about the news. What if she was wrong on what she thought that he would react?

Lauren: Allison's daughter who just turned ten. How is she going to react to the news that her father is alive and well?

Chapter one

Eleven years ago

Steve knew that the night before he left, he had to break it up with Ally but he really did not want to do it. He was hoping that his father would changed his mind and let him stay there. He wanted to be with his family and friends but mostly important his girlfriend. He needed her in his life. He smiled when she finally came out for their last date.

The date went good and they started to make love.

One month later

Ally had not been feeling good for the past month however he had left for the past month. She found out that she was pregnant and went to John's house to find out if he had a way to get through to Steve and let her talk to him about this pregnancy.

"What's going on?" John asked him.

"I need to talk to him. It's important to talk to him about what's going on." Ally told him.

"You need to tell me what's going on and maybe I can help." John responded to her.

"I can't tell you until I told him." Allie revealed to him.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you since I don't know." John responded to her. He was lying about it but she did not know that he was.

present time

Steve walked to Pearl Harbor remembering the time that he was living here with his dad and sister. He remember the girl that he broke her heart when he left but he did not have a choice. He had to leave. He remember that the day that she wanted to tell him something but never did. He knew that she would miss him and he would miss her. He always hoped that he could find her and make things right. He needed to get through this day first. His father was killed when he was trying to get information about the boys. Something that Anton said really was driving him nuts. He did not know what he was talking about when he said a little girl. He did not have a daughter but he knew that Allison had a daughter around the age of ten. He thought about the age. It's been eleven years since they were seeing each other but he knew that the chances of her being his daughter was slim. He needed to find her and talk to her about the little girl.

Ally's house

Ally woke up the morning of the funeral and knew that she needed to make sure that her daughter got to say goodbye to her grandfather. John knew that her daughter was his grandchild. She started to cry knowing that this is probably hard for Steve. She did not hear her daughter coming into the room.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Her daughter asked her mother.

"Come and sit. I need to talk to you about this." Ally told her daughter as she watched her come into the room and sit on the bed.

"What's going on? Mom, you are scaring me." She responded to her mother.

"Your grandfather is dead." Ally told her daughter. John wanted her to called him "Grandfather" since Ally had asked to him to not to say that they were family and that she wanted to keep her daughter safe.

"Mom, we just saw him two days ago and he was alive. What happen?" She revealed to her.

"I don't know what happen to him." Ally told her daughter. "I will understand if you want to go to the funeral but I can't go." She knew that there was a chance that Steve would be there.

Maybe she's not ready to see him again after what he did to her the first time.

Two hours later

She could not believe that she was on the way to John's funeral. She just hoped that she didn't have to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He was shocked to see her.

"I came to say goodbye to your father. He's been really good to me since you left and I want to pay respect." She responded to him right as their daughter comes into the area.

"Mom, can we go please?" She asked. Steve could tell that she looked a lot like him but he did not want to say anything until he knew for sure that she was his daughter.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline. Thank you for the support from the last couple of storylines that I have posted. The break from writing has been nuts and now that I am returning from the break, it will get better. I hope that you had a great day and I will see you next week. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading last week's first chapter of this storyline. I am trying to make sure that I keep up with this schedule so I hope that you like this next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and the favorites that I received in the first chapter. Yesterday was the oldest one's last day of school so I am going to have to post this during the morning when they are both sleeping, nap time, or before I go to bed.

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: He figure it out on his own. It's just going to wondering if he will figure out that his father was behind on it. If my dad did that I would be upset for keeping my family from me.

Chapter two

Allie knew the minute that Steve put the pieces together that Lauren was his daughter. She could lose her daughter forever to him. She had lied to the both of them for eleven years.

"We are going to have to talk soon." Steve told her as he went back to his work. Allie waited for him to leave the room to talk to Lauren.

"Mom who was that?" Lauren asked to her mother.

"He's your father." Allie told her daughter.

"What do you mean that he is my father? He was never there when I was a young child and now what do you want me to do?" Lauren asked her.

"It's not his fault that he was not there when you were growing up. Grandpa John wanted to make sure that you were taken care of so that you could have a future and that meant that your dad was not in the picture." Allie told her daughter.

"Didn't you want dad to be there?" Lauren asked her mom.

"Of course I wanted your father to be there so he could help me raise a beautiful little girl. When you were born, you looked so much like him that it was hard to keep from calling your dad. I actually picked up the phone and dialed his number but he did not answer the phone. I called your grandfather and he told me that your dad was on a mission. I am sorry that I caused you and your dad so much hurt. I would love for you to get to know him better. He's a sweet man." Allie told her daughter.

"I need to go and get some air." Lauren said as she walked away from her mother.

Headquarters

Steve walked into the office knowing that he needed time to process that this news between being a father. Danny came into the office for their first day of work.

"Steven?" He asked him. Steve did not answer. He was clearly in deep thoughts. "Steven?!" Steve turned around the second time that he heard his named being called.

"Hey." Steve said to him.

"What's going on?" Danny asked him.

"I found out something today at my dad's funeral that I wasn't expecting at all." Steve revealed to him.

"What was it?" Danny asked him. Before Steve got a chance to answer, the little girl that he had seen with Allie came into the office.

"Hey, my name is Danny, can I help you with anything?" Danny greeted Steve's daughter.

"I am looking for my father." She revealed to him.

"Well you are going to have to give us information to find him." Danny revealed to him.

"You don't have to look far. I am right here Danny. I am the father that she is looking for. Can I have a minute with her?" Steve asked his friend before he got any questions from Danny.

"Sure. I'll just go wait for Chin and Kono to get here." He said as he walked out of the room.

"So what can I helped you with?" Steve asked his daughter. It was hard for him to think of her as his daughter but he needed to make sure that she was safe.

"I want to know why you were never there when I was growing up?" She asked him.

"I am really sorry that I did not know that you were even born. Your mom has not been able to talk to me about it." Steve responded to her.

"So what are we going to do?" Lauren asked her father. "I really want to know you and have a relationship. Grandpa told me about you growing up and my mom wanted to keep lying about it."

"Let me talk to you as soon as I talk to you mom. Do you want to go out for lunch?" Steve asked his daughter.

"No. I am going to go hang out with my friends now." Lauren responded to him and right before she left, she turned around. "Will you do me a favor and not tell my mom that I was here?"

"I can't promise you that. She has the right to know where you are." Steve told her.

It's been three days since Allie had seen her daughter. She knew that her daughter was upset about her secret but this is really annoying her with the fact that she did not know where she was. She pulled out her phone and dialed her daughter's best-friend thinking that she would go there to talk and hang out. She thought about calling Steve and asking him to help find their daughter. Her friend answered the phone and lied to her that she was not there. She had done it for Lauren and she wanted to tell her mom. Allie picked up her car keys and headed to the headquarters. She walked into the building and looked for five o. She saw Danny and Chin walking out.

"Chin!" She smiled at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chin asked his friend.

"I am looking for Steve." she told him right as Steve came out of the office.

"Hey, it's about time that you come to me and talk to me about our daughter." He said to her as Danny and Chin moved out-of-the-way to let them talk.

"Can we please go somewhere private so we can talk about our daughter?" She asked him.

"sure let's go." Steve told her as he leaded her into the office. "Why did you keep our daughter secret from me?"

"Okay, I am going to tell you about everything but first you need to help me find her." Allie responded to her ex-boyfriend. She did not want to admit that she missed him.

"why?" He asked her.

"Because she has not been home for three days. Steve, we need to make sure that she's okay." She revealed to him.

"I know where she has been. She's actually been with one of her friends during the day and then staying at my house." He responded to her.

"Why did you not call me and let me know about where she is? I am her mother. I have the right to know about my daughter and where she's been." She revealed to him.

"Like I had the right to know where my child is at for the last ten years of her life." He responded to her.

"I'm sorry. I did not have a choice." She revealed to him.

"Why not?" He asked to her.

"your father." She revealed to him leaving in shocked with the truth right as their daughter came into the room.

"Mom, what do you mean grandpa had something to do without you telling dad the truth about me?" Lauren asked her mother.

"I went to him the minute that I found out that I was pregnant and he told me that there was no way to get a hold of you. I even tried to tell my dad about trying to find you and he went to John asked him where you were stationed and he refused to tell us anything. I knew the minute that you came home that I had a chance to tell you about the baby but you did not come back until now. I am sorry that I caused you so much pain. You have to believe me." Allie revealed to Steve and Lauren.

"No you are lying about grandpa. He would not do that." Lauren said as she ran out of the room and Allie went after her but Steve stopped her.

"Just give her some time to relax." Steve told her as she started to cry. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort. "if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. I know that you did not have a chance. I just want to be a family with you."

"Me too." Allie told him

Later that night

Allie returned home to find her daughter waiting there with someone else.

"Mom this is my boyfriend. I am going to live with him since you are not telling the truth about grandpa." Lauren revealed to her as she took her boyfriend's hand and was about to leave the room.

"Lauren, you are not going anywhere with that boy. We need to talk about this with your father." Allie demanded to her daughter. She pointed to him. "You can go without my daughter."

The boyfriend left the house only to be face with talking to her dad.

"Can I help you with something? My girlfriend's mom is a little bit crazy." The boyfriend said to him.

"hey, the mom that you are talking about is my ex. She might be crazy but I still love her so don't be talking bad about her and plus I really don't want you to date my daughter." Steve told him. "Stay away from my daughter or I will have you arrested."

"For what? I haven't done anything wrong." He revealed to him.

"I could think of any amount of charges so I suggest that you stay away from her." Steve told him

"Fine but I can't make any promises if she comes for me." He told her father.

Lauren looked outside of the window while her mother wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Mom, what is dad saying to him?" Lauren asked her mother.

"I don't know but that is not what I am worried about. Lauren, I am sorry that Grandpa made this secret so big but I wanted to tell you as soon as I found your father but it took ten years to reveal it when I wanted it to be revealed on the first day that I found out that I was pregnant with you. Your dad and I want to give our relationship a fair chance but we also need to work on our relationship right now." Allie told her daughter as Steve came walking into the room.

"Lauren, you need to give your mom a chance." Steve told his daughter.

Author Note: I hope that you like this second chapter of this storyline. Please make sure that you review it and I will see you next week for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week on chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: I hope that you like this middle chapter. I am going to make sure that I make these chapters a little longer than the last one. We were so close to hitting that 3,000 word mark before we even wrote chapter 3. I am trying to make sure that I have more words than the last one! _

_reviews from the last chapter:_

_Ilse23: I love seeing your reviews. There is going to be more ups and downs for this family. They will probably make it though this test._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why so she can lie about grandpa even more?" Lauren asked her father.

"I wasn't lying about grandpa." Allie interjected. "I know that you think that grandpa is a great guy but I need to make sure that you were going to be okay."

"No. You could have told me the truth. I was your daughter!" Lauren screamed at her mother. Before Allie got a chance to respond to her daughter, Steve took her outside of the room.

"Just give me time to talk to her please." Steve pleaded with her.

"She thinks that I am lying about her grandfather and I am not. I am trying to do what's best for her." Allie responded to her ex.

"It's going to be okay. I am going to talk to her about it." He said as he gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to him. "I Just want to go home with you with our family."

"and we can have that as soon as we work this out with Lauren. She's just upset now." Steve pleaded with her. "Just let me go talk to her about this."

"Okay." Allie responded as she watched him walked back into the room with their daughter. She knew that he could handle it. Twenty minutes later, Steve and Lauren came out of the room.

"Mom, I am sorry that I have acted but you know that I love my grandfather and it hurt me when you told us that grandpa kept this from both me and dad." Lauren told her mother.

"I am sorry baby. I did not want you to find out about this like this." Allie responded to her daughter.

"I know mom." Lauren said to her mom. "Can we just go back to dad's house and hang out with each other?"

"Sure we can." Allie revealed to her daughter as she gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Two days later

They had managed to work things out and be able to sit together. Steve and Allie have barely gone on any dates since they kept ending up in bed which was fine for the both of them.

"One of these days, commander. You are going to take me out for a date." Allie said to Steve. She did not know if they are consider boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Steve felt his cell phone started to ring and he knew that he had to go to work.

"I'm sorry, I have to answer this." Steve said as he gave her a small kiss and got out of bed. He left the room and knew that he needed to get ready. He got shower and dress. "I will see you girls later tonight."

"Okay but please be safe." Allie said he leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

"I will be. Just promise that you will still be here when I get home." Steve responded to her.

"We would not be any other place." Allie revealed to him as he got his shoes on and get his badge along with the gun.

"I love you." He said as he walked towards his front door.

"I love you too." She responded to him as she got out of bed and headed downstairs to find Lauren walking into the house. "How was your night watching Grace?"

"It was fine. So what are we going to do tonight?" Lauren asked her mother.

"I was thinking that if dad is not home. We could go see a movie and then have dinner." Allie suggested towards her daughter.

"That sounds really good mom. What movie?" Lauren asked her.

"How to train your dragon 2? Do you want to go see that movie?" Allie responded to her.

"Yeah. That sounds really good." Lauren revealed to her mom.

About five o'clock, Steve had called and said that he was not going to be home yet. Allie just told him that they were going to go to the movie. He just wanted to make sure that they stay safe.

In the middle of the case, Danny and Steve were sitting down eating dinner when he is trying to make small talk.

"So how is family life treating you?" Danny asked his friend.

"It's been okay. I am still trying to get used to the fact that Allie had my child and kept it from me." Steve responded to his friend

"Yeah that must suck but she really did not have a choice in the matter since your dad would not give her any contract information. Do you forgive her for it?" Danny asked him.

"Well, I can't keep it against her." He revealed to him as Chin and Kono walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"We found something." Kono responded to him.

"Let's hear it then." Steve responded.

"The guy that we are looking for works at the movie theater and it's the only one that we have." Kono revealed as Steve looked shocked. He pulled out his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. There was no answer.

"Allie, I need you girls not to go to the movies tonight." Steve said as he stood up and grabbed his keys and ran to his truck. He needed to save his girls.

* * *

Movie theater

Allie and Lauren were buying their candy and drinks when a gunman comes into the room shooting the place. There was a shot fired at the girls.

* * *

Steve's truck

"Shots fired at the movie theater. We need all available units to head over there and help." The dispatcher said through the mike. Steve hoped that everyone was okay but he had a bad feeling. He turned on his sirens and rushed over there to find out who got shot.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you leave a review at the end. Don't forget to tune in for next week's chapter. We only have two more weeks to go. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I finally made 8,000 tweets on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I have to admit that the cliffhanger from the last chapter was a little bit mean but I hope that it work for you all. It's now time for chapter 4 of this storyline. I got the juices flowing from the last chapter that I just wrote so I am going to write the first part of this storyline today.

Reviews from chapter 3:

Ilse23: You will find out in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Steve's truck

It felt like a lifetime to get over there. After the dispatcher announced that there was someone shot at the movie theater where Allie and Lauren were at. He just hoped that they were okay since he still could not get any answer from either Allie or Lauren. Danny was sitting in the truck next to him.

"Steve, you need to slow down." Danny revealed his pressance to Steve in case if he forgot that he was in the car.

"I can't. I need to get to my family." Steve reminded to him

Movie Theater

Lauren was finding it hard to breathe. She wanted to make sure that her mom was going to be okay. She could not believe that this was happening to them.

"Lauren, Listen to me. Tell your dad that I love him." Allie said her goodbyes.

"No mom. You can tell dad yourself. He's coming right now." Lauren responded to her mother as she saw her father pulled in front of the movie theater. Steve and the rest of Five 0 came running into the room killing the gunman.

"Allie! Stay with me" Steve yelled as he ran to her side. "Danny, we need a bus right now."

Danny went and called for a bus. Steve was not sure if the bus was going to make it so he decided that he just wanted to take her there himself. He picked her up and head to his truck. Lauren got into the front seat with Danny so that way Steve could be with her. They finally made to the hospital where the doctor worked on Allie. Steve could tell that his daughter was worried about her mom.

"honey, it's going to be okay." Steve said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"Because your mom is a fighter." Steve told her as they sat down to wait for the doctor comes out from the operating room. The doctor came out of the room about two hours later. Steve hoped that she is okay.

"How is she?" He asked the doctor.

"She's doing really good. She's in her room resting right now." The doctor revealed to him. "You can follow me."

Steve just looked at Danny and knew that he would take care of his daughter right now. He needed to see for himself that she's okay. He followed the doctor into her room. He smiled the minute that he saw her laying in bed. She was just waking up.

"Hey." Allie said to him.

"hey." Steve responded to her. He was grateful that she was okay.

"What happen?" Allie asked him. He was worried that she did not remember it.

"It's okay now. You were shot and the doctor was fixed you. I was worried that I would lose you after I just got you back." Steve told her.

"Where is Lauren? Is she okay?" Allie remember that Lauren was with her when she got shot.

"She's fine. She's with Danny." Steve told her as he tried to calm her down.

"How long do I need to stay in this hospital?" Allie asked him.

"Just until the doctor says so." Steve responded to her.

"Is there any way that you can get me out of here tonight?" Allie asked him.

"Babe, really. I know that you don't like being hospital after this but we need to make sure that you are okay and that way we can start making our future together." Steve told her.

"I know but why can't we arrange for someone to come to the house and take of me?" Allie responded to him.

"Babe, you can't do it." Steve told her. "I want to make sure that you heal up nicely. I have to make sure that you heal up nicely so I can have you for the rest of our lives."

"You are really thinking that we are going to be together forever." Allie told him.

"I love you so much and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you." Steve responded to her.

Before she had a chance to reply, the fire alarm went off as Danny ran into the room with Lauren no where to be found.

"Danny, where's my daughter?" Steve asked her.

Author Note: I am pretty sure that I am going to surpass my goal of getting this chapter done tonight. I wanted to make sure that I got a good week of writing the final chapter so that way it's the biggest chapter that I have ever done. I hope that you guys had a good week and will have a good week. I will see you next for the last chapter. I can't believe that it's going to be July 2nd the next time that I update you all. I will have a special for the fourth of July but I have to do my reserach and make sure that everything that I am thinking is legal in that state. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will keep you updated on the writing progress for the next storyline.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I am not sure about the storylines for the next week. Thank you all for the reviews on the chapters. I can't believe that it's July! It was a really busy weekend and I am going to try to get this done by Tuesday at nap time. I am going to try to get this chapter my longest one ever. I really hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Both Allie and Steve could not believe what Danny had just said to them about their child was gone.

"What do you mean that our daughter is gone?" Steve asked him as they helped Allie into a wheelchair so they could get out of the room to make sure that they are okay.

"It means that I went to find out what was going on with the fire alarm and when I got back, I could not find her at all." Danny revealed what happen.

"Okay we need to find out what happened after the last time that you saw her. We need to get to the security cameras." Steve responded to him. "But how?"

"Oh no you don't. We don't know if it's a real fire or someone pulled the alarm just to get a clear shot at her." Danny told him.

"Well we need to go find out." Steve said to him as Chin and Kono came walking up to them.

"Boss, why is everyone out there?" Chin asked him.

"Someone either set a fire or pulled the alarm to get my daughter out of the hospital in the midst of this distraction. We are just waiting for the fire department to come out and let us know what is going on with the alarms." Steve revealed to him as the fire department comes out.

"It was a false alarm." the captain said as he walked over to Five 0. "We did find this by the back door." It was a little girl's shoe.

"That's my daughter's shoe. We need to find my child." Allie revealed to them as Steve tried to calm her down.

"We are going to find her." Danny responded to them.

"We better do it soon. I don't think that Allie can handle that much." Steve told his friend.

"Okay let's get started. We need to look at the tapes to find out where she went." Danny responded to him. They headed to the security camera room and started to looked through the cameras from an hour ago. They saw a little girl that looked like Lauren left the hospital with Wo Fat. Steve knew that his child was endanger and he knew that he needed to find her and take care of Wo Fat. Steve walked out of the security room and headed to Allie's hospital room.

"Did you find anything out about Lauren?" Allie asked with concerned in her voice.

"Yes we did and don't worry. We will find her." Steve responded to her.

"Okay then go and don't come back until you find our daughter. Please make sure that you take care of this person that took her." Allie told her boyfriend.

"I will. Chin is going to have Grover come and take you to his house so that way. I know that you are safe." Steve responded to her with a small kiss on the forehead.

"Just be safe. Please?" Allie revealed to her boyfriend.

"I will. I will call you tonight." Steve responded to her with a small kiss.

"Just promise me that you will bring her to me when you first get her back." Allie asked him.

"I will." Steve revealed to her. "I want you to stay safe too."

A week later

Steve and Danny still haven't figured out any leads on where Wo Fat took Lauren. Every time that they thought that they had found some kind of clue. It turned out to be a dead end. Steve knew that Allie was getting annoyed with living with the Grovers so he had her come back home. Every night that he got home this week, Allie asked him if he had anything. He knew that she was getting upset more and more.

"babe, I will find her." He promised her as his cell phone started to ring. Someone had spotted Lauren sitting outside of the HPD and managed to get her inside for him to come and get her. Allie waited until he hanged up the phone.

"What's going on? Was that about Lauren? Is she okay?" Allie asked her boyfriend.

"Why don't you just come to HPD with me and find out yourself?" He responded to her with a small smile.

"Let's go." She told him as they walked out of the house and headed to get reunited with their daughter. The moment that they saw their daughter, the family was reunited. It's been two hours after they got home and Steve made sure that his family was safe. He did not hear Lauren come down the stairs.

"Dad, can we talk?" Lauren asked her father. Steve hoped that she would not ask why Wo Fat had taken her since he doesn't have the answer.

"sure what about?" Steve asked his daughter.

"Wo Fat wanted me to give you a message." Lauren responded to him.

"What kind of message?" Steve asked her.

"He wanted you to meet him and end this once and for all. Dad, what's going on with you and him?" Lauren asked him.

"It's a long story and I am not so sure on why yet. I will explain everything when you are older." Steve responded to his daughter.

"okay dad." She told him as she went to give him a hug and kiss. "love you."

"love you too baby girl." He responded as he gave her a small smile. "Why don't you go get some sleep? It's been a long week for you and it's probuarly best that you get some rest."

"Yeah that sounds good. I will see you in the morning." She told him.

A month later

Steve and Allie were moving closer and becoming more of a family then they have ever been. They decided that they were going to get engaged and get married about three months later.

The end

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this last chapter of this storyline. I will see you on Friday for three updates. I am thinking about doing a warehouse 13 storyline month as July starts. I can't believe that it's July. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am still thinking about doing another season storyline of Five 0.


End file.
